


Under The Covers

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [44]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: When Bucky is away his bed is the next best thing you have...





	Under The Covers

You were close to Bucky, incredibly close to him. While you were still both officially friends there was something more between you that the others would tease you for and the two of you would seemingly avoid. Bucky was incredibly important to you. He was there when you had bad days and thought that the weight you carried was bad and disgusting, he was there when you needed to be reminded of your worth and your ability to be loved. You were there when he woke screaming and confused from nightmares, when he didn’t know where he was but he knew that he could trust _you_. You loved him. Whether or not you told him, whether or not he knew was another thing entirely. But you knew that you loved him.

Loved that he’d lift you over his shoulder and run around the tower with you on good days when his spirits were high, loved that he’d let you steal his shirts and wear them to bed, loved that he would cuddle up with your soft body and watch a movie that he had never even known existed before, loved that he’d seek you out, loved that he made you feel important, cared for, remembered. And you also loved what you could do for him. That you could help him write down memories, help him decide if something was a dream or a memory, help him with nightmares and help him with acclimatising to a somewhat civilian and 21st century life. 

Bucky had recently started going on missions, he’d been cleared for them, but he was allowed the final say as to whether he thought he would be able to cope. Often he’d rejected missions longer than a day or a few hours, fearing that a too long mission would be something he couldn’t cope with. You were just always glad that he knew his limits and that he wasn’t trying to push himself faster than his mind could go. His body could do months on a mission, months without much food, in harsh environments, isolated. But his mind...his mind was a lot more fragile and it was a great thing that he knew and understood that...that while you did worry you didn't have to worry about him pushing himself to extremes that he couldn’t handle. 

But he’d recently left for his first prolonged mission, it worried you less that he was going away for a week with Steve. If anyone could help him keep it together and make sure that he was alright it was Steve. After all Steve had one of the deepest connections and closest bonds with Bucky apart from yourself. That didn’t mean you didn’t stay awake at night the first few nights worrying about him...because you did. Your bed just didn’t seem right, didn’t seem warm enough, soft enough, hard enough. You couldn’t stop twisting and turning all night, no matter what you did you just couldn’t fall asleep. Sleep deprivation in your line of work was especially bad. It made you unfocused. Stopped you working properly. It caused problems. Mistakes. Slip ups and in your work that could cost someone their life. So you had made a decision.

If you couldn’t sleep in your bed, then you would sleep in Bucky’s currently unoccupied bed and slip away before he was due home. He didn’t even have to know that you’d been there...although you supposed having heightened senses thanks to the super soldier serum would probably give it away. Not that it would be the first time you’d been caught napping in his bed if he did catch you.

You found out rather quickly that Bucky’s bed was the only place you could actually fall asleep while he was away. It wasn’t really much different from your own bed a few doors down...but the whole room smelt like him, the mattress almost seemed to have a dip where he would lay every night, and if you thought hard enough it was as if he was there right next to you telling you to get some sleep or else you’d be useless in the morning. 

Your nightly routine quickly became; shower, put on one of Bucky’s shirts, and fall into his bed in the groove that his body left, hugging a pillow and pretending he was right there. As sad as it might have sounded to everyone else it was the only way you could sleep, the only way you could stop worrying about him. 

He wasn’t due back for another few days and you’d found yourself back in his bed, curled up under the covers with closed eyes trying to imagine that he was there, that a heavy arm was over your curved waist, that his solid back was pressed to your softer one. 

He’d gotten back early, he was exhausted but he felt good. Steve and him had done their job, done it well, and he’d not struggled with the longer time span at all...the only thing he struggled with was not seeing you every day, but he could handle that as much as he hated it. All he wanted to do was run a shower and crawl into his bed and see you the very next morning, so he did. When he’d walked into his room, however, he hadn’t expected to find you curled up in his bed...he would have missed it if he hadn’t seen you move in your sleep. It made him smile to see you there...it meant you’d missed him too.

He quietly set about grabbing some sweatpants before having a quick shower hoping not to wake you in the process. He didn’t. The only time you stirred awake was when he crawled into bed next to you and pulled your softer, round body against his. 

You noticed him instantly, you didn’t even need to open your eyes to know it was Bucky. “You’re home early” Your voice was groggy as your shuffled closer to him and intertwined your legs with his, hands curling around his chest, and soft cheek pressed into it. 

“We finished quick...” You weren’t really listening to him, he knew that much. You’d drifted back off to sleep and he couldn’t blame you. He was exhausted as well...but he also wanted to lay there all night and watch you sleep. Watch the rise and fall of your chest, the way your nose twitched, and you sighed...unfortunately for him his energy levels argued for a different course of action. Not that he could really complain at falling asleep curled up under the covers with you.


End file.
